


About a nerd

by Gepo



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Nerdiness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die FF spielt in unserer ganz normalen Welt, wo Matt und Mello zwei ganz normale Schüler sind (oder zumindest so normal, wie ein Matt und ein Mello im normalen Schulumfeld sein können) - bis zu Mellos Unfall. Ein Unfall, der Mellos Leben radikal verändert und mehr noch Matts. Geschrieben aus Matts Sicht.<br/>Die FF entstand, nachdem ich eine großartige FF gelesen hatte, wo Mello eine Wette mit Near verliert und einen Tag lang in Frauenklamotten rum rennen muss. Dabei läuft er natürlich rein zufällig mit Matt zusammen, der sich prompt in die wunderschöne junge Dame verliebt, in die er hinein gelaufen ist. In der FF war Matt ein so unglaublicher Nerd, dass ich dringend auch eine FF mit Nerd-Matt schreiben musste :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	About a nerd

Perfektion.

Meine Grundschullehrerin hatte mir einst als Trost erklärt, dass Perfektion für jeden Mensch etwas anderes ist und dass das, was andere mir als begehrenswert vorleben nicht das Richtige für mich sein muss. Sie mag recht haben, aber seien wir mal ehrlich: Im Endeffekt hat sie dem sozial unfähigen Gnom, der ich war, in netten Worten gesagt, dass er für andere nie gut genug sein wird. Keine Selbstlüge dieser Welt kann darüber hinweg täuschen, dass Perfektion für mich ein ziemlich unerreichbares Konzept ist.

Perfektion, das ist jemand, der gut aussieht, beliebt und sportlich ist, der mit seiner Intelligenz alle Hürden des Lebens meistert und erfolgreich durch seine Karriere fegt. Perfektion trug für mich den Namen Mello. Leider tat er das auch für viele andere Menschen. So ziemlich alle Mädchen der Schule, einige Jungs, die Lehrer, Mello war einfach für jeden der Angelpunkt unserer Oberschulzeit. Mello war die personifizierte Perfektion. Er wusste das und war entsprechend gehässig, was ihm natürlich keiner übel nahm, schließlich konnte er es sich leisten.

Ich war – und bin – praktisch das komplette Gegenteil. Ich sehe aus wie ein an der Decke kleben gebliebener Pfannkuchen, meine morgendliche Badroutine besteht daraus, mein Haar mit den Händen gegen meinen Kopf zu drücken und zu hoffen, dass es da bleibt und mein einzige richtige Fähigkeit ist das Verschmelzen mit der Wand. Meine sportlichen Fähigkeiten beschränken sich auf E-Sport, was gleichzeitig meine miserablen Noten erklärt (was kann ich dafür, dass Raids meistens nachts laufen?) und von Freunden wollen wir erst gar nicht anfangen.

Mello war also, was ich nie sein würde. Das ist keine Aussage der Bescheidenheit gewesen, damals war Mello für mich das Ideal eines Mannes und in meinen Halb-sieben-Träumen (die Zeit zwischen dem Einschlafen am Computer vor Erschöpfung und dem Wecken, um zur Schule zu traben) stellte ich mir vor, mit jemandem wie ihm befreundet zu sein. Nie wäre ich auf die Idee gekommen, wie er zu sein, so weit reichte meine Phantasie nicht. Aber neben dem Rampenlicht zu stehen, das wäre für mein damaliges Ich ganz nett gewesen. Nicht nur ganz nett, das hätte die Worte fucking awesome verdient.

Aber kein Schwenk des Himmels sorgte dafür, dass Mello mich plötzlich ansah oder wir ineinander rannten oder ich über seine Schuhe kotzte oder sonst etwas Kitschiges. Nein, Mello war der Star der Schule und ich war ... ich halt. Der wandelnde rote Farbklebs mit den Tarnstreifen drunter. Ich war einfach nur Matt, der Kerl, der hinten rechts in seinem Stuhl versank, um Monster Hunter auf seiner PSP zu spielen.

Mello war nahezu ein Gott und ich das, was man gemeinhin als Nerd bezeichnet. Nicht, dass ich heute was anderes wäre – nur lebe ich heute selbstzufrieden damit. Damals jedoch war ich so selbstsicher wie ein neugeborenes Reh bei seinem ersten Spaziergang. Eine Änderung des Zustands kam auch nicht, weil mir irgendetwas Gutes widerfuhr. Ich bin mehr wie ein Blutegel, der sich vom Elend anderer ernährt.

In diesem Fall traf es Mello (unerwartet, was? Er fand ja bisher kaum Erwähnung, ne?). Treffen ist ganz das richtige Wort, auch wenn hierbei das Treffen mehr indirekt zu genanntem Elend führte. Ihn traf ein Mädchen, was in und an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches ist, schließlich warfen die sich in Scharen an ihn. Was dieses eine mal unterschied war die Tatsache, dass er im Rahmen einer Mutprobe auf einen Zug gestiegen war und das Mädchen ihn mit ihrer Stürmigkeit gegen ein Starkstromkabel beförderte.

Sie überlebte glatt noch zwei Tage, bevor ihr Herz aufgab. Mello war zum Glück aus etwas härterem Stoff gemacht. Er überlebte. Das ist leider auch das Beste, was ich zu der Sache sagen kann. Ich habe mich – rein zufällig – in der Nähe seiner Freunde aufgehalten und alle Informationen in mich aufgesogen, die ich kriegen konnte. Mello war mit dem linken Unterarm gegen das Kabel gekommen, was kein Problem gewesen wäre, da er Stiefel trug und Gummi nicht leitet. Das Mädchen jedoch trug einfache Stoffschuhe, sodass der Strom durch sie geleitet wurde. Demnach war vor allem seine linke Seite verbrannt, auch wenn natürlich sein ganzer Körper Schaden genommen hatte.

Er lag über eine Woche im Koma. Ich war nicht einmal mit Mello bekannt, aber das waren die schlimmsten Tage meiner Oberschulzeit. Als einer seiner Freunde den anderen erzählte, dass Mello bald aufwachen würde, war ich glücklicher als bei der Ankündigung des Final Fantasy VII Remakes. Ihnen die nächsten Tage lang zuzuhören war demnach umso ernüchternder.

Mello wollte niemanden sehen. Nicht nur das, er schrie jeden an, der sich in sein Zimmer wagte. Anscheinend warf er keinem seiner Freunde die Sache mit der Mutprobe vor, aber er machte es mehr als deutlich, dass er keinen von ihnen je wiedersehen wollte. Verständlich, wie ich fand. Das wäre eigentlich der Moment gewesen, ihn zu besuchen und zu versuchen, einen Kontakt aufzubauen, aber meine einzige Fähigkeit blieb das Verschmelzen mit der Wand. Ich hätte mich niemals getraut.

Demnach tat ich, was Nerds nunmal tun und befragte das Internet. Nicht, wie man einen Menschen anspricht, so nerdig bin nicht einmal ich. Aber ich wollte verstehen, was Mello da gerade durchstand und informierte mich über Starkstromunfälle.

Mein Versuch, mit in Mello zu versetzen, versetzte mich nur über die Kloschüssel. Der Strom schädigt die Zellen, sodass sie sich nicht mehr reparieren können. Jede Zelle des Körpers arbeitet gegen die Selbstzerstörung, aber ein Großteil übersteht den Kampf nicht. Tag um Tag stirbt der eigene Körper und man erlebt es bei vollem Bewusstsein mit. Die Haut verbrennt über Tage, der Darm verliert die Fähigkeit, Nährstoffe zu verabeiten und das Herz stolpert, rast und stellt hin und wieder die Arbeit völlig ein.

Man hielt die Menschen im künstlichen Koma, um ihnen ihren Tod angenehmer zu machen. Keine Zeit mehr bei Bewusstsein zu verbringen galt als humaner als in einem halb toten Körper aufzuwachen, der eine einzige Implosion darstellte und verrottete, während man es bewusst mitbekam. Aber Mello war wach. Seine Zellen hatten den Kampf überstanden – genug zum Überleben zumindest – und jetzt war er wach.

Und nach der Aussage seiner Freunde sah er aus wie einem schlechten Horrorstreifen entsprungen. Seine ganze Haut war krebsrot wie bei einem Sonnenbrand, seine linke Gesichtshälfte und der linke Arm verzogen, als wäre seine Haut zu Knete geworden und ein Kleinkind hätte drauf rumgematscht. Seine Organe hatten die Arbeit nur sehr mühselig wieder aufgenommen und er war auch nach zwei Wochen noch immer auf der Intensivstation. Ich überlegte wirklich, ob ich es wagen könnte, ihn zu besuchen. Weglaufen konnte er ja nicht. Aber ich wollte auch nicht angeschrien werden wie seine Exfreunde.

Also blieb ich zuhause und las weiter. Seine Organe würden sich über die Zeit hoffentlich erholen. Die Haut musste nun regelmäßig trainiert und täglich eingecremt werden, damit sie wieder weicher wurde. Aktuell war sie mehr wie Leder, was seine Bewegungsfähigkeit stark einschränken würde. Es bestand eine hohe Chance, dass die Nerven in seinem Arm vollständig gegrillt waren und er ihn nie wieder würde bewegen können. Das klang alles wenig aufmunternd.

Umso überraschter war ich, als Mello nach nur vier Wochen in die Schule zurückkehrte. Nicht nur das, er bewegte beide Arme. Genau genommen brauchte er beide Arme, da er sich mit Krücken aufrecht hielt. Seine Beine waren so steif, dass er sie kaum zum Gehen nutzen konnte. Seine Arme waren auch nicht gerade ein Muster an Flexibilität, sodass er ziemlich langsam war, aber er kam vorwärts. Zwar erst zur zweiten Stunde, aber er schaffte es ins Klassenzimmer. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte dabei undenkbare Schmerzen und ein „Sprich-mich-an-und-du-stirbst“, aber er war da. Alle sogen erschrocken die Luft ein und ich grinste wie ein Debiler an Weihnachten.

Trotzdem hatte sich für mich an dieser Stelle natürlich noch nichts geändert. Ich lernte nur, wie schnell jemand von Perfektion zu sozialer Isolation wechseln konnte. Niemand wollte mehr mit Mello zu tun haben (seine Freunde hatten recht schnell aufgegeben) und selbst die Lehrer mieden ihn. Noch schlimmer, sie gaben ihm schlechte Noten, nicht weil er weniger genial war sondern weil sie ihn nicht mehr dran nahmen. Man konnte es in Mello praktisch brodeln fühlen, wenn man ihn nur ansah. Dass er die Lehrer am Tag der Notenvergabe nicht kollektiv zusammen schrie, überraschte mich ehrlich gesagt sehr. Er hatte alles gehabt vor dem Unfall und jetzt hatte er nicht einmal mehr das eine, was ihn sichtlich immer stolz gemacht hatte. Es war nicht fair und ich wünschte, ich hätte den Mut gehabt, ihm das zu sagen.

Aber mein Mut beschränkte sich darauf, mich bereits mit Level 18 dem 25er-Dungeon zu stellen und Gruppenquests alleine zu durchlaufen. Und so hatte ich mit den Ereignissen an dem Tag, der alles für mich veränderte, auch wenig zu tun. Ich saß in der Mensa und stopfte bei jedem Gegenangriff eines Pokemon Essen zwischen meine Zähne, als mich jemand von hinten fragte: „Was ist das?“

Keine große Überraschung, natürlich war es Mello. Für mich war es in dem Moment allerdings der Höhepunkt an Überraschungen, sodass ich in meinem erschrockenen Zusammenzucken von der Bank rutschte. Mello lachte lauthals – das hatte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt seit drei Monaten nicht mehr gehört – und reichte mir eine Hand, um mir aufzuhelfen. Da ich links von ihm war, hatte er mir automatisch die linke angeboten, aber als er es bemerkte, zog er sie zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Im Endeffekt machte er einen Schritt auf mich zu und reichte mir die rechte. Das mit dem Schritt muss man betonen, an diesem Punkt konnte er ohne Krücken laufen. Das Rot war aus seiner Haut gewichen und nur die Narben verblieben, nebst insgesamt noch immer etwas stockender Bewegungen.

„Tut die noch weh?“, fragte ich mit einem Nicken zu seiner linken, nachdem ich wieder stand.

Mello schnaubte nur und starrte auf das Essenstablett, das er neben meins gestellt hatte, um mir aufhelfen zu können. Wahrscheinlich konnte seine linke Hand es nicht allein halten.

„Ehm ... Pokemon“ Ich griff meinen DS, der den Fall auf mirakulöse Weise überlebt hatte und legte ihn zwischen unsere Tabletts. Ich war erstaunt über meinen Geniestreich, denn er setzte sich wirklich hin. Über unsere Mensabänke zu steigen fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, aber man sah in seinem Gesicht nicht mehr als ein Zusammenpressen der Lippen und ein paar Fältchen um seine Augen herum. „Kennst du Pokemon?“

„Nein“ Er beugte sich etwas über den DS und begann, lustlos mit einer Gabel in seinem Essen zu stochern.

Keine Ahnung, ob es ihn ansatzweise interessierte, aber ich textete ihn die komplette Mittagspause über Pokemon zu. Es war der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft. Noch nicht der Tag, der mein Leben für immer verändern würde, aber sicherlich der Tag, der die Veränderung eingeleitet hatte.

Mello redete mit mir. Mir doch egal, dass er mittlerweile nicht mehr beliebt, nicht mehr sportlich und konventionell gut aussehend und nicht einmal mehr gut in der Schule war. Er war ein Junge mit einem scharfen Verstand, jeder Menge Charme und ein bisschen zu viel Zeit, die er ab diesem Tag auf mich verschwendete. Und ich konnte endlich meinen Pokedex voll kriegen.

Er teilte meine Hobbys, ich seine. Ich lernte die Fähigkeit, mich mit der Masse vor der Tür eines Schuhladens stehender Kerle zu sozialisieren. Ich lernte, was für Klamotten mich stylisch aussehen ließen und was man alles in seine Haare kneten konnte, um sie zu bändigen. Ich lernte, über Mellos beißenden Sarkasmus zu lachen und mit ihm im Zynismus über die Welt zu schwelgen.

Und eines Tages lernte ich, dass auch Mello verletzlich ist. Das war der Tag, der mein Leben änderte. Es war ein Tag, der begann wie jeder andere. Wir hatten uns nach der Schule zum Zocken verabredet, Mom hatte uns eine Pizza zum Abendessen versprochen (das war nicht wie jeder andere Tag, das war ziemlich selten) und wir hatten uns Tekken 6 besorgt.

Als Mello nach dem dritten Match den Controller zur Seite schmiss und „Scheiße“ zischte, dachte ich erst, der Tag sei gelaufen. Das passierte manchmal, Mello konnte seine linke Hand auch nach all den Monaten nicht wirklich gut bewegen und das frustrierte ihn extrem. Besonders bei Spielen, die eine schnelle Reaktionszeit erforderten, hatte er sichtliche Probleme. Aber anstatt wütend aufzufahren und durch mein Zimmer zu stürmen, hob er nur mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln seine Hand, die zitterte, als würde sein Arm noch heute unter Strom stehen.

Ich griff sie mit beiden Händen und hielt sie, bis das Zittern langsam abebbte. So etwas hätte er vorher nie zugelassen, aber heute schien er irgendwie zu erschöpft, um seine dauernde Wut aufrecht zu erhalten. Vielleicht hatte er schlecht geschlafen. Es wäre eine gute Erklärung gewesen für die Dämpfung in seiner Stimme, als er fragte: „Ekelt dich das nicht?“

„Was?“ Ich muss an dieser Stelle anmerken, dass ich zwar Intelligenz besitze, aber mich darauf spezialisiert habe, sie nicht zu benutzen.

„Die Narben“ Mello verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt schon, die Dinger, die sich über meinen halben Körper ziehen und mir mein Leben zur Hölle machen.“

„Nö“ Zur Verdeutlichung drückte ich seine Hand mit dem Handrücken gegen meine Wange. „Aber ist doof, dass sie dich so viel einschränken. So wirst du mich niemals in Mario Cart schlagen.“

„Werd' ich wohl“, murmelte Mello und lächelte. Das Lächeln, das er meist versuchte zu vermeiden, da nur eine Gesichtshälfte lächeln konnte.

Und darauf folgte die alles entscheidende Frage, von der ich bis heute nicht weiß, wie ich den Mut dazu aufbrachte: „Darf ich deine Narben sehen?“

Das Lächeln fiel sofort. Anspannung erfasste Mellos ganzen Körper, seine Lider verzogen sich fast zu Schlitzen und es folgte ein scharfes Ein- und Ausatmen. Es ließ mich trotz schreiender Instinkte nicht zurückweichen. Es ließ mich nicht einmal die Hand los lassen, die noch immer gegen meine Wange lag. Ich hatte den glorreichen Moment meines Lebens, wo ich allen Mut in meinem Körper auf einmal aufbrachte.

Man sah das „Warum?“ in Mellos Augen schwimmen, aber er stellte die Frage nicht laut. Ich hätte ihm auch nicht antworten können. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich das wollte, außer dass mich die Narben faszinierten. Sein Gesicht versteckte er nicht, er trug nur einen Seitenscheitel, wodurch stets ein paar Haare vor der verbrannten Seite hingen. Handschuhe trug er auch nicht, wodurch ich die Narben an seiner Hand kannte. Aber alles dazwischen hatte ich nie gesehen. Obwohl mittlerweile Frühling in Sommer überging, hatte er seit dem Unfall nur langärmlige Shirts und Kapuzenpullover getragen. Da er am Sport nicht mehr teilnahm, sah man ihn auch nie in der Umkleide.

Ich hatte also trotz unserer Freundschaft noch nie gesehen, was da genau mit ihm passiert war. Und ich weiß, es hatte auch kein anderer. Also wollte ich es sehen. Ich wollte genau wissen, was mit Mello passiert war. Wäre ich in diesem Moment noch mutiger gewesen, hätte ich ihm nach einer Minute des Schweigens seinen Pullover ausgezogen, aber so forsch war ich nicht. Also musste ich im Endeffekt mehr als zwei Minuten warten, bis er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte und sich das Ding selbst auszog.

Danach gab es für mich aber kein Halten mehr. Meine eine Hand schnellte sofort an die Narben auf seiner Brust, die andere an seinen Oberarm und ich begann aus Zentimeterentfernung jeden Millimeter Haut zu scannen, den ich finden konnte. Ansehen, darüber streichen, abtasten, ich wollte den Schaden ganz genau kennen lernen. Er ließ es schweigend über sich ergehen.

Sein ganzer Arm war natürlich einzige Hügelstrecke an Narben. Schon fast ein Wunder, das er ihn überhaupt bewegen konnte. Ich bewegte ihn passiv durch, bis sein Gesicht Schmerzen zeigte. Wie erwartet war es nicht gerade viel, was der Arm her gab. Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er seine Hand überhaupt benutzen konnte. Über seiner Brust und Seite liefen die Narben langsam aus. An den meisten Stellen war die Haut dünn genug, dass man die Muskeln darunter spüren konnte, an anderen spürte man nur Hautknoten. Seine linke Brustwarze war völlig gefühllos. Die Narben zogen fast bis zu seiner rechten und es entlockte mir ein Lächeln, als er bei deren Berührung keuchen musste.

Seine Hand schnellte vor seinen Mund, aber er blieb schweigend, während ich weiter erkundete. Die Narben zogen seinen Hals hinauf über sein Gesicht in seine Kopfhaut. Erst, als ich durch seine Haare wühlte, verstand ich die neue Seitenscheitelmode. Die meisten Haare linksseitig waren ausgefallen, überall fanden sich durch die Narben kahle Stellen. Sein Ohr war als einziges relativ verschont geblieben, eine Oase inmitten von Dürrezonen. Irgendwie war meine Zurückhaltung lange aus dem Fenster geflogen, also legte ich meine Lippen um das Ohrläppchen und probierte den Geschmack seiner Haut.

Das löste natürlich eine sofortige Reaktion aus. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, wurde ich weg gestoßen. Entgegen meiner Erwartung drückte sich jedoch ein warmer Körper zwischen meine Beine und meine Lippen wurden von seinen attackiert. Das Gefühl war komisch – nicht dass ich einen Vergleich hätte – aber sicherlich ein Drittel seiner Lippen war ledrig hart und ging zu samtig weich auf der anderen Seite über. Die weiche Seite war erstaunlich agil, die andere konnte außer auf und zu wenig bieten. Trotzdem war das bis heute der schönste Kuss meines Lebens.

„Shit“, fluchte Mello erneut und versuchte, seine Muskeln zu überzeugen, seine linke Gesichtshälfte ein bisschen zu bewegen. „Das konnte ich mal besser.“

„Übung macht den Meister“ Ich legte eine Hand auf seine linke Wange und zog ihn wieder über mich. Es war schon fast gruselig, wie richtig sich das anfühlte. Sich heute noch anfühlt, wenn ich etwas vorgreifen darf.

Küssen entspannte Mello. Nicht nur das, es wischte diese ganze Wut, die er immer in sich trug, fast vollständig weg. Nur wenige Momente später und sein Gewicht lag völlig auf mir, seine Hand hatte meine gegriffen und unsere Finger ineinander verflochten, obwohl ich damit selbst die kleinen Narben in der Haut zwischen seinen Fingern spüren konnte.

Meine freie Hand hatte ich um ihn gelegt, sodass ich damit seine linke Seite und die noch unerkundeten Narben auf seinem Rücken abfahren konnte. Genau das tat ich während unserer Küsse, bis ich an den Bund seiner Hose gelangte. Mello zuckte von meinen Lippen zurück und sah mir einen Moment lang in die Augen. Es brauchte keine Worte, damit er sich erhob. Diesmal war wirklich ich es, der den Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Hose öffnete und diese zusammen mit seiner Unterwäsche auszog.

Die Narben zogen sich seine Seite hinab bis zu seinem Oberschenkel. Allerdings zogen sie kaum nach vorne oder hinten, sodass ich die Region, die mich als nächstes interessierte, völlig narbenfrei vor fand. Als ich mich nicht mit meiner Hand sondern direkt mit meiner Zunge vortastete, wurde das Stöhnen von einem Zittern der Beine begleitet, sodass ich Mello dazu brachte, sich breitbeinig auf mein Bett zu setzen.

An diesem Nachmittag lernte ich, dass ich verdammt gern Blowjobs gebe. Auch durfte ich lernen, dass ich – ohne Übung zu haben – ziemlich gut darin bin. Ich habe anscheinend ein natürlich Talent für Deepthroating oder zumindest keinen sehr ausgeprägten Würgereflex.

Das alles mag sehr zu den Ereignissen der darauf folgenden Wochen beigetragen haben. Mellos Bewegungsschwierigkeiten waren eine glaubwürdige Ausrede für alle Schulstunden, zu denen wir zu spät kamen. Ich wurde sogar besser im Sport durch all die körperliche Betätigung, der ich meinen Körper plötzlich unterzog. Aber die größte Änderung durchlebte Mello.

Aus dem zurückgezogen lebenden, ewig wütenden Kerl wurde wieder ein Charmeur. Nicht mehr sportlich, aber ansonsten kehrte alles zurück. An dem Punkt, wo er die Narben mit nichts als einer hautengen Lederweste bedeckte, flogen die Mädchen schon wieder so sehr auf ihn, dass keiner es gewagt hätte zu sagen, er solle sich mal mehr anziehen.

Es mag vielleicht nicht jeder so sehen, aber Mello ist perfekt.

Für mich.


End file.
